This project is designed to prepare a GMP quality investigational SARS vaccine and complete the preclinical and laboratory studies needed to begin a clinical trial. The first clinical trial will be a Phase I study to examine tolerability, dose, and immune response of the SARS DNA plasmid vaccine. The hypothesis is that this vaccine will be safe for human administration and elicit immune responses to SARS.